


Highway and fly-way, Reflect.

by Greyphilosopher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Post-Barrier, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: You and Gaster travel the world together.(Nothing concrete here yet, but I have some drabble ideas and shared to get it down





	Highway and fly-way, Reflect.

You took Doctor Gaster all around the world, because you promised.

You took him everywhere. To the art gallery. To the museum. To the Kruger park. To the ocean.   
You showed him everything, to make up for lost time.

The two of you bought a house, on the far edge of the city, and on the side of a small town. Up on a green little hill, under the stars, near the dam. 

A cute little house, made of wood and shingles. The kind of pretty house you see in old movies. Small, vintage, home. With a big wooden porch and an attic.

With a satellite pole sticking up one end of it, an observatory glass window next to that, feeding in to Gaster's office. Though truthfully, it was more like his patch of heaven. With a bookcase stretching to the roof on one wall, a large curved desk on the other, wires all over the floor and a small podium for him to work on his machines.

Gaster is awed by the circle of life, and how everything has a place.

When you show him what hex bugs are, he becomes obsessed with them. Now he's making his own little robots. Look at what you've done.

You have a fishbowl, not a tank, bowl. With one male and one female fish. (Named Luna and Roy.) When the fish breed you and Gaster sell the babies. (Not before giving a very proper speech on how to take care of them though. And he'll only sell to people who care for animals.)   
It's a small thing that binds the two of you to the community.

You and Gaster build your house together. Slowly adding all the things that make it a home. In the end, you have a lovely, but peculiar little place. A little vintage house, with a satellite dish and metal pypes. It's the only place you've ever lived,  
that truly felt like   
Home.  
...


End file.
